Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for driving an expansion pole for use in a vehicle such as expansion corner rod and expansion aerial rod of an automobile.
For instance, an expansion corner rod of an automobile comprises a telescopic rod in which an electric power supply means and a driving means are installed, a driving cord having a core wire and a rotating pipe being secured to the electric power supply means and driving means.
In such an expansion rod driving apparatus, when a power switch provided in a room of an automobile is operated, the driving cord is rewound out of a reel or the rotating pipe is rotated in one direction to extend the telescopic rod or the driving cord is wound on the reel or the rotating pipe is rotated in an opposite direction to shrink the telescopic rod.
In the known expansion rod driving apparatus, the rod is driven by operating a switch provided in the room of the automobile, so that if the automobile is to be washed while the rod-is not shrunk, it is necessary to operate the switch in the room. This is apparently inconvenient.